Le Journal de HermioneG
by Jademlf
Summary: UA – Hermione Jean Granger est née le 12 juin 1925 à Francfort. Sa famille a émigré aux Pays-Bas en 1933. A Amsterdam, elle connait une enfance heureuse jusqu'en 1942 – elle est alors âgée de dix-sept ans. Le 6 juillet 1942, les Granger s'installent clandestinement dans l'Annexe de l'immeuble du 263, Prinsengracht, où Hermione écrit son journal.
1. Résumé

**UA** – Hermione Jean Granger est née le 12 juin 1925 à Francfort. Sa famille a imigré aux Pays-Bas en 1933. A Amsterdam, elle connait une enfance heureuse jusqu'en 1942 – elle est alors agée de dix-sept ans. Le 6 juillet 1742, les Granger s'installent clandestinement dans "l'Annexe" de l'immeuble du 263, Prinsengracht, où Hermione écrit son journal. Ils sont plus tardivement rejoins par une autre famille.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette dramione est à la fois inspirée de Harry Potter et du Journal d'Anne Franck. Tout les droits reviennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.

Hermione sera dans la peau de Anne, avec quelque modification, comme le fait qu'elle écrive ce journal à dix-sept ans, et pas à teize ans, par soucis de maturité et par rapport au modification à venir.


	2. Prologue

**LE JOURNAL DE HERMIONE GRANGER.**

* * *

 _ **Vendredi 12 juin, samedi 20 juin 1942**_ – **Prologue.**

Personne ne me croira, mais à 17 ans, je me sens complètement seule au monde. J'ai des parents adorables. Lavande et Parvati se prennent pour mes meilleures amies, mais je n'ai jamais encore eu de véritable amie. J'ai une nuée d'admirateurs qui ne me quittent pas des yeux en classe, et qui viennent, certaines fois, jusqu'à chez moi tard le soir pour me parler, contempler – au grand dam de mon père. Avec mes camarades, je m'amuse et c'est tout. Je n'arrive pas à parler d'autres chose que des petites histoires de tous les jours. Malgré tous mes efforts, je suis incapable de me rapprocher des autres. C'est pourquoi... Quand je t'ai vu parmi mes cadeaux d'anniversaire, toi le simple journal au motif écossais, j'ai su que tu étais à part ! Tu vas devenir pour moi, l'amie avec un grand A, et cette amie s'appellera Ginny.

Chère Ginny, je vais pouvoir, j'espère, te confier toutes sortes de choses, comme je n'ai encore pu le faire à personne, et j'espère que tu me seras d'un grand soutien.

Il faut que je résume l'histoire de ma vie.

Mes parents se sont mariés en 1925 en Allemagne. Entre eux ce ne fut pas vraiment le coup de foudre. Plutôt une sorte de mariage par intérêt avec comme seules paroles échangées à leur rencontre, quelque chose comme :

« – Notre différence d'âge te gêne-t-elle ? – Je n'en sais rien, tu es le premier. »

Ensuite, je naissais en 1925.

Chez nous, le fait d'être juif n'était pas particulièrement important. Ma mère venait d'un milieu traditionnel, mais nous n'étions pas attachés à la religion.

Puis, les mangemorts sont arrivés et ont décrétés que nous, les juifs, nous étions différents. Les choses changeaient, le monde changeait, les hommes changeaient. C'était comme si l'humanité avait soudainement disparu au moment même où le pied de chacun de ces hommes frôlait nos terres. Pour les mangemorts, les juifs étaient la cause de tous les maux. Lorsqu'ils ont pris le pouvoir, ils se sont fixé pour objectif d'éliminer les juifs de la société allemande – alors qu'ils représentaient moins de 1% de la population.

Les juifs étaient totalement rejetés du monde, les amis de papa qui étaient juifs, étaient petit à petit renvoyés. Jetés aux oubliettes.

Persuadé que la Hollande était un pays sûr pour nous, mon père est parti à Amsterdam en 1933 pour diriger la société Opekta, qui fabriquait en faite un stabilisant secret pour les confitures. Maman l'a rejoint peu après. Je suis restée chez mamie. C'est quelque temps plus tard que j'arrivais, et que notre famille était enfin de nouveau réunie. La vie était belle en Hollande ! J'allais patiner tous les jours, et on partait skier dans les Alpes suisses pour les vacances. Mais quand mon oncle Cornelius Fudge a débarqué de Hambourg, nous avons compris que la situation allait s'aggraver. Il nous a raconté qu'il avait fui l'Allemagne car la vie y devenait atroce pour les juifs. Les mangemorts incendiaient les synagogues, les commerces appartenant aux juifs, et brisant leurs vitres. Ils brûlaient les livres consacrés à la culture juive ou écrits par des juifs. Ces derniers s'enfuyaient, cherchaient à se réfugier là où c'était possible.

Chère Ginny, qui aurait pu prévoir, alors que nous avions fui l'Allemagne et ses horreurs, que les mangemorts envahiraient la Hollande et que tout recommencerait ?

Tu vois Ginny, plus de trams pour les juifs, et plus de voiture.

 _Heureusement qu'on peut encore faire du vélo._ Avais-je songé.

Deux semaines après, plus de vélos.

Nous n'avions plus aucun droit. Nous étions exclu de la société.

« _Pas le droit de se promener dans les parcs, ni de sortir dans la rue le soir. Plus le droit de fréquenter des Chrétiens_. Au moins, la Lune n'a pas de religion avais-je pensé très fort ce soir là. »

* * *

 **FIN DU PROLOGUE.**

* * *

 **note de la presque auteure;** j'ai repris pratiquement tout à la lettre. pour l'instant il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur le pairing HGDM car j'essaye de vraiment suivre la vie d'Anne, mais je ne pense par recopier encore quoi que ce sois mot par mot, parce que le sample ce n'est pas trop mon délire. j'écris" ce chapitre à 2h du matin, alors soyez compatissant niveau orthographe haha.

Jade.


End file.
